Lost Memories
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: He had walked through these empty halls so many times, reliving lost memories, but the pain just wouldn't go away. (One-shot) (RoxasXXion)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Lost Memories

 _Why can't I remember them?_ The blonde haired teen held his head in confusion, glancing back at the white door that he knew he had just come through. He had been talking with someone, but try as he might, he couldn't remember their face.

"How is it… that Sora can stand this, but I can't?" The question was little more than a whisper, and the boy knew that he wouldn't gain an answer. His hand went towards where a heart should be, if he wasn't simply made of data, clutching the black fabric over the spot.

 _Then why does it hurt so much?_

Data-Roxas sighed, moving his gaze back in front of him, where another door waited, the pure white of the walls mirroring the doors and marking as well. He glanced down at a card clutched in his hand, the picture of a clock tower surrounded by the sunset. Even the picture alone caused his chest to tighten, the feeling of overwhelming sadness threatening to overwhelm.

"I can't allow the Darkness to drown me…"

He had told Data-Sora the truth: that the memories, the pain of it all, could indeed cause the Darkness to blot out the light in a person. And yet… since the two boys had met, and Roxas had seen how Sora reacted to those painful memories, he had suddenly become that much more determined to resist the Darkness. Roxas could say that some of Sora's determination had run off on him, if that was possible. The teen glanced back at the white door, apprehension filling him the longer he stared at it.

 _If I go through here, will the memories make sense? Will I finally remember something other than pain?_ The Keyblade wielder shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before walking towards the door. There was no sense in waiting around if he wanted answers. The blonde held up the card, tapping it lightly against the door frame to activate its effects, bringing with it a bright light as the door opened, taking him back towards his memories.

* * *

" _ **Roxas, come on! Your ice cream's melting!" His eyes opened at that, his mind foggy as he noticed at he was now on the clock tower that had been on the card.**_

 _Where… am I?_

 _ **The sunset was a bright orange mixed with yellow and red, the light bright despite the time of day. He glanced to his left, where a girl with short, black hair sat holding a light blue ice cream bar. She smiled at him, causing him some slight confusion, but he found himself smiling back.**_

" _ **Eat up. There's no telling how long it'll last." He glanced from the girl to his right, where a man with bright red hair sat with another ice cream bar.**_

 _Who are these people?_ _ **Despite the thought, he found that his chest ached at just the thought of them. His hand wandered back up to his chest in confusion, his gaze focused back on the sunset.**_ _Do I know them?_

" _ **Is something wrong?" He glanced at the girl once more to see her blue-eyes holding worry and confusion. Her own hand was clutched just where her heart should be, as if feeling his pain as well, almost as if in concern for him.**_

" _ **No… it's just…" He frowned, unable to continue, unable to tell them that he couldn't**_ _remember_ _ **. Somehow, he knew that it would break them, almost as if this was a dream…**_

" _ **Come on Roxas, you know you can tell us anything." A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing the younger boy to jump a bit at the unexpected action.**_

 _ **It felt familiar somehow, but Roxas couldn't place the action nor where he had felt it before. He shook his head to try and clear his vision, his head swimming, trying to remember and yet at the same time, forget what this all was. He stood up, trying to balance on the thin ledge so that he wouldn't fall.**_

" _ **Is something wrong? You haven't been feeling sick have you?" He looked over at the man once more, the concern clear in the older man's gaze. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, his face anguished as he looked at the two, unable to find a response.**_

" _ **Roxas, we're best friends, right?" He froze at the question from the girl, her sapphire colored eyes staring into his. There seemed to be a deep sadness in her eyes at the question, as if it pained her to even ask it. Tears suddenly filled his eyes as his mind froze; capturing a picture of his two… best friends. He backed away, his mind uncertain the longer he stayed here.**_

" _ **I-I'm sorry!" The tears cascaded down his face as they looked at him in concern. The girl reached for his hand, as if to comfort him, tears in her own eyes, her expression mirroring his. "I-I just can't-."**_

 _ **He turned suddenly, back towards where stairs lead down to the bottom of the tower, running away from the two people, his heart filled with pain.**_

" _ **Roxas, wait!"**_

" _ **Roxas!"**_

 _ **He ran faster, knowing that they were coming after him. He didn't have an answer for them, which hurt the most. Not being able to tell them something that would only hurt them.**_

* * *

 _I don't remember…_

Suddenly he was back in the white halls, stopping just suddenly to avoid running into another door. His breaths came in gasps, as he clutched his chest painfully, tears still flowing down his face.

 _They're… my best friends…_

Even now, he was struggling to remember what they looked like, only filling him with more pain. The one thing that he was certain about though was that they were his friends.

"Then why did I run…?" His question went unanswered once more, causing him to glance back to see if anyone had followed him. He sighed, knowing that the people from the illusions in the card couldn't leave the room, but he still silently wished that they had been able to.

 _Maybe this is my fault for running away in the first place…_

He took a breath, his blue eyes scanning the white room. The only thing different was that this one held a small table, white as the room, off to the side. He walked steadily to the item, glancing down at the small card on the table. It held the same image, making apprehension fill him.

 _Am I going to feel that pain again? Am I going to see them again?_ Even as he had the thought, he couldn't quite remember who he was thinking about, his memory blurry once more. His hand was drawn to the card, causing him to pick it up again to see that it was exactly like the one he had previously had. _All of Sora's were different…_

He glanced back at the next door, the same look about it as the one he had exited. Walking steadily over to it, he stood silently for a moment, before holding the card up to the door, light beginning to envelop him as the door opened.

"I just want a chance to see them one more time…"

* * *

" _ **Catch, Roxas!" The blonde instinctively held up his hand, catching the item that the pale blonde teen had tossed him. When his vision cleared, he noticed that he was in a room, not at the watch tower like he had thought he would be.**_

 _Where am I now?_

 _ **The couch that he sat on was occupied by another person, his gaze glancing over at the girl with brown hair and green eyes smiling at him.**_

" _ **Well, aren't you going to eat it, Roxas?"**_

 _ **At her words, he glanced down at the item in his hands, the familiar blue ice cream bar wrapped in thin plastic. Confusion hit him when he saw the item, causing him to glance around the room to see that the other occupants, two boys and a girl, also held the familiar object. Unlike him, they had opted to open the sweet treat and take a bite. He stared at the package, tearing open the plastic a moment later, before taking a bite. The salty-yet-sweet flavor caused his eyes to tear up slightly, bringing back memories of others that he had eaten the treat with.**_

 _This is wrong…_

 _ **He stood up, confusing the others in the room.**_

" _ **Where are my friends?" The other three teens glanced at each other before over at Roxas.**_

" _ **What do you mean Roxas? We're your friends." The girl stood up after answering, her eyes holding confusion at his words. He shook his head at her words, causing her to take a step away from him.**_

" _ **Come on man! You can't still be mad that I beat you at Struggle yesterday, can you?" The pale blonde took a step towards Roxas, his face holding exasperation at the words. Roxas didn't know what Struggle was, but he highly doubted that he would hold a grudge over something as simple as a game.**_

" _ **Oh I know! Maybe he fell and got amnesia!" The black haired boy from the corner spoke up, coming towards the three other occupants. A little bit of the ice cream dripped onto his red and white shirt, causing the teen to let out a small sound of dismay.**_

" _ **No that's-!" Roxas began, feeling frustrated as he stared at them all. True it's not like he**_ _didn't_ _ **know them, but he didn't feel that connection like he had with the other two he had been with. "There was a man with spiky red hair and a girl about my age with short black hair! We all used to go up to the clock tower and eat ice cream!" Even as he continued to talk, he didn't quite understand what he was saying.**_

 _Did we really go up every day and eat ice cream?_

 _ **The teens all glanced at each other after Roxas was done in confusion.**_

" _ **In case you hadn't noticed, that's what**_ _we_ _ **all do."**_

" _ **Maybe he just doesn't understand, Hayner." The girl was talking to the pale blonde who had just answered, taking a worried step towards Roxas. "He must have been dreaming again."**_

" _ **Oh yeah! That makes… three times now you've done this!"**_

" _ **What?!" Roxas couldn't stop the exclamation from coming out of his mouth, his confusion turning to slight anger.**_

" _ **Yeah, Pence and Olette must be right. You do have a habit of daydreaming!" Hayner clapped him on the shoulder, causing Roxas to glance over at him.**_

" _ **No, I know I saw them…" Roxas whispered, his voice breaking.**_

" _ **You must have just been confused. Don't worry about it." He glanced up at Olette's words, doubt beginning to make its way into his mind.**_

" _ **You really think so?" He found himself asking, watching as his friends nodding their heads.**_

" _ **Yeah, I mean. We're the only friends you've ever had."**_

* * *

His Keyblade smacked into the wall creating a crack at his anger. His breathing came heavy as he tried to sort between the two sets of memories.

 _Which ones are the true ones…!?_

"How am I supposed to tell the difference…?" He glanced at the door in front of him, with only one more card that he clutched in his hand. Once again it had the same picture of the watch tower and sunset on it, making him wonder if that was where the bulk of his memories took place. He had gone through a lot of doors before this time he had decided to continue. But this time, he just couldn't seem to be able to sort through what he saw.

 _Only one more, but will it give me the answers that I'm looking for…?_

He took one more step, holding the card out one last time.

"Show me the truth, please…"

* * *

 _ **The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache that struck him as he opened his eyes. This time he was at the bottom of the watch tower, a still figure lying on the ground a short distance.**_

 _Who… are they?_

 _ **The blonde tried to take a step, but stumbled when the pain in his head got worse as he made his way over to the black cloaked figure. He crouched in front of the black cloaked figure, setting their head in his lap and pulling back the hood. A gasp made its way out of his mouth as he realized that he knew her.**_

" _ **^^^^?!" He tried to say her name, but the word wouldn't come out. Her black hair was stained lightly with blood as well as the tears in her outfit. "Did I do this?!" He found himself asking as he looked in horror at her still form. The girl opened her eyes, her gaze showing pain. She shook her head, as if to try and reassure him.**_

" _ **No- It was my decision to go away now." She tried to raise a hand to touch him but was too weak, causing him to meet her halfway.**_

" _ **You can't mean that! Why would you ever choose to leave!?" He found that the tears were back, as well as her having tears in her own eyes, their sadness mirroring each other once more. Roxas glanced around frantically, looking for the red haired man.**_

 _Where is he?! Where is ^^^^!?_ _ **Even in thoughts it seemed, he was unable to say their names. Their older friend would surely know a way to help! His gaze was drawn back to Xion when she squeezed his hand, a small smile on her face.**_

" _ **I'm glad… I got to meet you…" She began, her breaths small as she had to pause to get her breath back. "Roxas… oh and Axel too…"**_

 _No! This isn't goodbye! I'll find a way to save you! I promise!_

" _ **You're both… my best friends…" Her hand felt limp in his, causing him to clench it harder in hopes of a reply. "You always will be…"**_

" _ **No ^^^^!" Her gaze wandered closed, a smile on her face despite the tears. "We made a promise, remember?!"**_

 _ **She didn't answer merely, opening her eyes once more to look at him.**_

" _ **I'll see you again, Roxas." He could feel cold penetrating both of their bodies, a pained gasp coming from him as she suddenly vanished into crystals, floating into the sky.**_

* * *

The tears still came faster as he felt his vision blur in the white space. He was still kneeling on the ground. His anger manifested once more, causing him to hit his fist against the ground, a feeling of helplessness filling him.

 _S-she's gone… They both are…_

He just couldn't quite believe it, but it made so much sense now that his memories were back. But the question was, why? Why had they chosen to stay with him this time where as they had left him only moments after leaving the rooms beforehand?

 _Why now?_

He didn't get an answer, causing him to lean back against the wall behind him, his eyes closed.

 _Now I can fade… in peace…_

He had regained that which he had lost, maybe not the people, but the girl had said that they would meet again. Maybe that meant that if he faded away, then he'd be able to see her again?

"Roxas?" His eyes burst open at the voice, his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The familiar sapphire eyes stared back at him, a bright smile on her face. Her black hair moved as she tilted her head to the side. Suddenly, he wasn't in the halls anymore, but instead inside an equally white bedroom.

"Xion?" He felt surprise enter him when he realized that he could say her name. She laughed at his expression, making a smile bloom on his face as well. The familiar white bedroom must have been in the World That Never Was… but how did he get here?

 _Does it really matter? I have her back…_

His gaze focused on her face, with them both giving each other smiles.

"Welcome home, Roxas."

* * *

 **So… I finally wrote something for Nanowrimo! :) (Not sure if I spelled that right since this is my first time…) Even though it's a one-shot I've been trying to write something for a few days now. Time had been my biggest issue, that and what exactly to write! So I got this idea after re-watching the scenes from Re:coded in 2.5 with Roxas and Data-Sora talking. It made me think that Data-Roxas had to at some point go through Castle Oblivion from the way he was talking about it. If you can't tell, this is slight RoxasXXion, not sure how deeply I went into the pairing but I tried. Hopefully you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
